foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bruce Williams Trio Sings and Play 14 Bruce Williams Songs
The Bruce Williams Trio Sings and Play 14 Bruce Williams Songs is 1st and eponymous self-titled debut albums by The Bruce Williams Trio (featuring lead singer of Annie Robbins) and release in the US original by Jesuit Records, Ltd. in December 6, 1961 and reissue version by Scotti Bros. Records in January 12, 1990. His new real life first member in 1961 until Michael Nelson of The Tailor Brothers and part of Seattle, Washington and got to be back cover as "The Bruce Williams Trio Sings and Play - Featuring the Lead Vocal of Annie Robbins: An Bruce M. Williams Original Songwriter and Composer" and disc single as "The Bruce Williams Trio" until 1961 to 1990. Track listing All selection songwriter and composed by Bruce M. Williams. Original Mono LP/Vinyl Version Side One * 1. "Rhymes and Seasons" 3:45 * 2. "Until Now" 4:40 * 3. "Rejoice to the Grown" 2:23 * 4. "This is Horse of Winds" 3:35 * 5. "The Boats Storm" 3:54 * 6. "The Will of the Wind" 2:34 * 7. "The Old Rugged Cross" (Public domain, traditional arranged by Bruce M. Williams) 3:45 Side Two * 1. "Amazing Grace" (Traditional, arranged by Bruce M. Williams) 2:07 * 2. "Meet Adam and Eve" 3:17 * 3. "The Old Photograph" 3:08 * 4. "Catch Falls of Love You" 4:58 * 5. "Signatures" 5:48 * 6. "I Remember You" (Victor Schertzinger and Johnny Mercer) 3:29 * 7. "The Sage of Gods" 4:35 Musician/Personnel * Bruce M. Williams - Backing Vocals, Keyboards * Annie Robbins - Lead Vocals, Tambourines * Michael Nelson - Harmony Vocals, Acoustic Guitars Band * Todd Starling - Bass Guitars * James Grounds - Lead Guitars * Jane Isomers - Drums The Robert Kind Orchestras Selections * Arranged and Conducted by Robert Kind * Dan Sands, Hank Lords, Gregory Fox, Jane Folks, Danny Frost, Dan Sevens, Don Hartman, Jack Sleeps, Donald Wild, Jane Life, Toby Young, Neil Harrison, Gregory Wildermans, Steven Frightnings, Steve Alexander - Violins * Fred DeLime, John Crash, George Best, Henry Thomas, Jack Rainers, Annie Gold, Don Goldman, Henry Gold, Ronald Daniels, Donald Chains - Violas * Andrew Marks, Jack Matinee, Neil Needham, John Limes, Don Wife - Cello * Eric Seagulls - Double Bass * Don Sold, Charles Seinfeld - Flutes * Herbert Shepherd - Piccolos * Don Coast, Jack Costa, Franklin Needham, Mike Hands, Don Buyers, Jack Keeps, Don Mongered, Frederick Wings, Jane King - French Horns * Don Gatz, Stan Faster, Todd Pullman, Patrick Nights - Trombones * James Sheep - Bass Trombones * Dave Nislen - Tuba * John Daniels - Harps Production Credits * Arranged and Conducted by Robert Kind * Concertmaster by Nathan Hopes * Produced by Michael Folks for Jesuit Entertainment, Corp. * Executive Producers: Steve W. Martin * Associate Producer - Chris Marks * Production Managers: Hugo Youngstown Recorded, Engineered and Mixed at Orange Tree Studios (Redmond, Washington) * Recorded by Todd Wright, Danny North and James Ward * Engineered by Steven Thomas and Jane Goodman * Mixed by Michael Candy Pressed and Mastered at Capitol Recording Studios (Los Angeles, California) * Pressed by Michael Thomas and Jane Greene * Mastered by Al Thompson * Cover Photographer: Nathan Lewis * Cover Designer: Tommy Grass * Liner Notes: Don Kosciusko * Print Sleeve Catalogs: Todd Gardeners